Sweet Peppermint
by Rukimii
Summary: It was Christmas and Eren had no idea what to give to Rivaille. When just in luck, it seems like he does. Warning!: Slight bondage, lemon! AU
1. All Because of You, Peppermint

**Ok, so I just had this idea when I was sucking off a peppermint candy oI got from my friend. And so this happened. My brain got all worked up and so ya. Hope y'all enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! All of the things here goes to their rightful owners!**

**I'm sorry if this is bad quality; this is my first RiRen lemon fanfic so please don't bite me! But feel free if there are any mistakes in here, I would gladly help correct them or make it better. Thanks!~**

**And yes, I know SnK took place over 1000 years ago, I'm not dumb m(_ _)m But since it needed to be this way, why not just think of it as a different world where Titans don't even exist. **

* * *

It was Christmas at evening and Eren was sitting on the couch flipping random channels, waiting for Rivaille to return home. Ever since they both confessed their feelings, many things happen. Loving kisses, sweet touches, cooing words, you get the point.

A sound of a door opening sounded out through the apartment room as Rivaille came walking in, holding what seemed to be like a present. "I'm back."

Eren tilted his head back to look at him. "Where were you? You took a while." Rivaille let out a sigh through his nose, hiding the box behind his back. "Just picking up some items, that's all." He lied. What actually is, is that he went out quickly to buy something for Eren, but it looks like it took some time on picking things out carefully.

Eren pursed his lips before looking down as if deep in thought, forgetting the T.V. The shorter of the two noticed that and walked to next to him behind the couch, still hiding the box. "What's the matter?'

The brunette frowned before shaking his head. "I-it's nothing..." He said, still looking down. That made the other worry a bit. Did something happen that made him upset or frustrated with something? Did he do anything wrong to make his Eren like this?

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the brunette looked up at him with his bright green, emerald eyes. "I... I forgot about... the present." He admitted shamefully. Rivaille blinked. Then let out a sigh as he took a seat next to him, ruffling his brown hair. "It's fine. Just you is enough."

Eren blinked, surprised to see him not at all disappointed or mad at him. He also blushed from what he just said. "I-I see.." Rivaille smirked a little at Eren's slightly pink face.

The two sat there together in comfortable silence, until Rivaille heard an unfamiliar noise. "What was that?" He ask, looking at Eren. He could see his mouth forming a weird shape, as if sucking off something. Eren looked back. "Hm? Ohg, gyou meen dish?" The brunette stuck out his tongue; a peppermint candy was there, slick and glossy from his saliva.

Rivaille arched his brow. "Where'd you get that?" He ask.

He shrugged. "Just got it from Armin earlier when you were gone." Eren said. The other nodded slowly, not really having any comment about that. Until a brilliant, magnificent, wonderful idea popped inside Rivaille's head.

"Eren." He said his name, almost a bit seductive even. Eren blinked from the sudden change in his voice, his face heating up a bit. "Y-ya?"

"If you _really_ want to give me a present for Christmas, here's one you can~" Rivaille said, pushing the other's shoulder down gently, pinning him down. Eren blinked several times, trying to figure out what Rivaille's going to do to him. But as innocent and clueless as he was, he couldn't. Oblivious he is~ That's what Rivaille love abut him. Like a little lost puppy.

"R-Rivail-mmph!" The brunette was interrupted as Rivaille pressed his lips against his, kissing him hard. Eren's eyes widened as he tried to push the other away, but his wrist got caught and is now pinned above his head. Rivaille used his other hand to slid under Eren's pale green shirt, teasingly brushing over his sides before reaching up towards up on one of his nipples.

He rubbed the pink bud, teasing him as Eren whimpered, part of him wanting more and part of him wanting him to stop. And the part that is just begging and screaming for more seems to be winning. Rivaille smirked a little as he pinched it hard, recieving a half moan and gasp from the brunette.

He used this chance to slid his tongue in, tasting the mint from the peppermint as it was being played with by both tongues. Eren let out an involuntary moan, his eyes half-lidded and blurred from lust and small tears from the hot temperature between them.

Rivaille began to steal the peppermint in his tongue as he still played with Eren's nipple. He pulled away from the kiss and stood up while still straddling on Eren, smirking at the view in front of him.

Though Eren's wrists are free now, they both still there in place. Eren's half-lidded emerald eyes are glossy with tears, unfocused from the kiss, panting from the heat as his face is heating up to a pale cherry color. His mouth opened, let a small stream of saliva out of the corner of his pink lips.

Small sweat beads could be seen on his forehead as both his ears were bright red. His green pale shirt all messed up from Rivaille pulling it up, showing his partly covered chest.

Rivaille stared at Eren for a moment, sucking the peppermint's flavor inside his mouth. "Heh, you really like it that much?" He teased, leaning in closer to Eren's flushed face.

"Nn.." He whimpered, not really wanting to honestly answer that. Rivaille chuckled, before pushing his lips once again against Eren's, earning a small moan from the brunette. Their tongues danced together, occasionally sucking off the peppermint candy as they could both taste the spicy mint from the candy.

A few minutes later of hot kisses while sucking and tasting the mint, the candy eventually depleted smaller and smaller. But since this was Rivaille's 'present', he took the last bit of the peppermint and crushed it with his jaws, savoring the last tastes of the candy.

Pulling back, he smirked a little at Eren. Which the brunette blushed even more. Rivaille then leans over next to his bright red ear, blowing before whispering in a husky voice, earning a shiver from the other. "Want to continue?"

* * *

**Hah! Finally finished! *is proud of myself* I am probably blushing the whole time I'm typing this, also having this urge to fangirl scream. -/-**

**Anyway, review? I'm not sure if I could continue their *ahem* activites, so let me know if you want to. I might not, since I'm kinda unsure of my writing abilities. BUT! I might! Time could only tell~**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! =^^=**


	2. More?

**Turns out it's a two chapt one-shot! At first, I decided to stop on the first chapter because I still doubt about my writing skills and such *being insecure about it* but since I got some reviews asking for more, why the heck not? I guess I'll give it a try. ^^**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin! All goes to their rightful owners!**

**And if you guys want, you guys could give me some suggestions or request for making more of these. I might do it cuz myself fucking said so. =^= But i might not, since I got this really on-going story going on. But maybe!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Narrator Pov**

Eren shivered at his words. His lips tight in a straight line, too embarrassed to tell the truth as he whimpered. Though Eren kept quiet, Rivaille already knew the answer from the hard bump down 'there'. Since Eren's resisting to say that, and Rivaille's sadistic side is starting to appear, Rivaille started rocking his hip against Eren's, driving Eren crazy from the pleasure. "U-ung..!" Eren managed to suppress most of his moan, but that urged the other to continue more.

"Now tell me what you want, _Eren."_ Rivaille whispered to his bright cherry ears. The brunette bite his lip, trying not to let out what seemed to be a loud moan. Sure Eren has been through this many time, but he still couldn't get over of letting such embarrassing noises. Even Rivaille could never be tired of teasing Eren 'till he's just a moaning, mewling, begging mess.

"N-no nyaa!" The brunette's emerald eyes widened as he could feel Rivaille's nails digging at the nape of his neck, the most common place of the titan's weakness. Rivaille smirked, then nuzzled Eren's neck before biting it down and sucking it, creating a mark that claimed Eren his.

While Eren was distracted all from the upper part of his body, the raven snaked his other hand down towards to his groin and gave it a squeeze, making Eren's body jolt and gasp in surprise. "R-Rivaille!"

The shortest of the two then proceeded to slip his hands under his pants and stroked his member over Eren's boxers, teasing him. Eren bit his pink lips harder, though his mewls involuntarily escaped his throat as it was not misheard by the other. This aroused the raven even more, making his pants very uncomfortable now.

"You know you want it. You want my cock deep inside you, ramming in your tight little ass so hard, you would break from the immense pleasure. You would crave and beg more, you'll be on your knees and act like a good puppy." He said, whispering seductively right next to Eren's ear with a grin on his face.

Eren couldn't help but let a loud wanton moan, trying not beg more. Rivaille smirked at his resistance as he quickly stripped the brunette's clothes off with ease, leaving Eren starked naked. That made Eren's face flushed five more shades of red. "W-wait..!" He reached out a hand to stop the shorter male, but his wrists are now pinned once again.

Instead of Rivaille holding Eren's hands down, Eren could hear a _click_ above his head. His eyes widened once he realized that both his wrist were chained together by handcuffs which appeared out of nowhere. Screw Rivaille and his hiding places for hiding things.

Before Eren had the chance to protest, Rivaille gave him another hard kiss on the lips and slip his tongue in. While Eren's distracted from the hot kiss, Rivaille traced his fingers down from Eren's collar bones, down to his chest, then abodomen, then towards his member and stroked it.

The brunette let out a sharp gasp as he could feel pleasure, breaking the kiss. The Corporal liked the reaction he had got, and stroked Eren's erect member in a faster pace.

A few minutes later, Eren began just a whimpering, and moaning mess as Rivaille kept up the pace. "R-Rivaille I-I'm gonna-!" Before Eren could let it out, Rivaille immediately stopped his stroking and squeezed at the base hard, making Eren whimper loudly. "W-why did you..?" He looked at him with teary green emerald eyes as storm grey eyes were locked with his.

Rivaille didn't say anything as a small mischievous grin crept over his lips, putting two fingers in front of the soldier's face. "Suck." He demanded.

Eren looked hesitant for a moment, but then obliged as he took the two fingers in his mouth and began sucking, thoroughly running his tongue over them. As Eren suck the fingers, Rivaille took out a box out of nowhere and opened its lid, taking out a bottle. He then drank some but didn't swallow.

Rivaille then withdrew his fingers and replaced Eren's lips with his own, making the liquid slid down in Eren's throat as Eren involuntarily swallowed it. Confused, Eren blinked rapidly as Rivaille pulled back. "W-What was that...?"

"Something that will make you feel even better~" He said with voice and smirk that made Eren shuddered. "H-Huh..?" But his answer was soon answered as he could feel his body heat up more, his eyes lowering down half-lidded with lust, and his breath got even heavier and ragged.

_What? But this is..! _

The Corporal chuckled. "Yes, this is the first time we had ever used the aphrodisiac before right. So enjoy it." And with that said, Rivaille rammed his finger into Eren's twitching hole without any warning.

The brunette let out a sharp cry and winced a little, most of it was pleasure and the other was pain. He squirmed under the other, trying to get used to the feeling. But it went by quick due to the drug he had gotten earlier, and moaned out pleasurably and louder than usual.

Rivaille proceeded to add two more digits, making the brunette scream out. Rivaille continued to search for that bundle of nerves, and found it once Eren's body tensed up and let out a sharp scream. The raven male smirked, and continued teasing him as he purposely missed that spot.

"Uuuh.. Nnh! R-Rivaille!" He moaned out with pleading emerald eyes. Rivaille leaned in again and bit against his collar bone, and up to his jaw line. "Hm? What is it?" He ask teasingly, looking up at him with those storm grey eyes of his.

"Rivaille... I- Ahhh!" He was interrupted as a moan escaped his throat from suddenly having the three digits rubbing against that spot. And since the effect of the drug still there, it made him feel more pleasure, making his mind all hazy with lust."Hm? I can't hear you~"

"U-unn! I-.. I want it in me! P-Please!" Eren begged, his handcuffs rattling. He's suffering from the drug, wanting more touch, and god does he want more. Screw the drug.

"Ho? And what do you want me to do exactly?" He began to stroke Eren's hardened cock which has pre-cum covered at the tip, going at a slow pace to tease him while still fingering him.

"U-uh, please!.. Hah, I want you- aah! to violate me! P-please!"

That's it, he couldn't hold it anymore. Rivaille quickly withdrew his fingers, unzipping his pants and took out his erect member, smirking at Eren when he blushed at the sight.

The raven leaned in close to the brunette's ear and whispered. "Relax, alright?"

Right after the warning, Rivaille forcefully shoved it in Eren's twitching ass, making Eren arch his back in pain and pleasure as he let out a sharp scream. Tears started flowing freely from the heat and pain as he tried to pull away from the handcuffs. "So tight..." He mumbled.

Rivaille kissed away Eren's tears away. "It'll feel good soon." Eren could only whimper as the Corporal began thrusting slowly in him, stroking his cock to ease out the pain. The pain gradually fade away each thrust and Eren started letting out moans.

"Ah.. oh!.. AH! Right there!"

Rivaille smirked as he thrusted harder and faster, hitting his prostate bulls-eye. Eren arched his back and screamed out in pleasure in each thrust, his mind turning very vague and his voice uncontrollable.

The drug just makes it even more pleasurable as Eren continued letting out embarrassing moans, feeling twice the pleasure. The heat started building up inside Eren, drool started making its way to the corner of his mouth, and he clutched around Rivaille's neck tightly.

"I-I'm gonna-!" Before the brunette could finish, he shoot out his semen as he arched his back in pure pleasure, making it splatter all over the two's stomach. Some went on Eren's face, making the sight even more erotic.

Rivaille smirked, then gave Eren a quick kiss on the lips. "Well that was quick... But,"

Eren's hazy emerald eyes widened as he could feel Rivaille thrusting in him again. "B-But, I just-!"

"But I haven't come yet. And also, you're still hard after you came, little slut." Eren blushed furiously and tried to hide his face away from him. Rivaille grinned at how cute he is being and kissed the other's forehead, making Eren blush even more. If possible.

Rivaille started to move again. No, not at all slow at first. He began to ram into Eren hard, making Eren moan and scream out at the top of his lungs each time he got thrusted at his prostate, almost breaking him. "Ri- Rivaille!"

"So hot and tight... it's like you're made for me." Rivaille leaned in and gave a kiss and Eren kissed back. Their tongues danced together as Eren let out muffled moans.

"Mmph!- Wah, hah! Mo-ore!"

Without being told twice, Rivaille thrusted even harder and faster before. Both could feel the heat building up inside them. "P-please!" Eren cried out, wanting the handcuffs away.

Rivaille noticed that and unlocked them. The brunette immediately hugged his arms around the other's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

The two cotinued liked that for a few minuted, before Eren pulled back from the lack of oxygen, panting heavily. Then the brunette bit on the Corporal and began on sucking it, creating a mark.

Rivaille moaned silently as he kept thrusting harder in him while Eren let out constant moans and mewls.

"I-I'm close..!" He said between in moans.

"Me too... Scream out my name." Rivaille whispered next to his ear, nibbling on it. After a few thrust right on the prostate, Eren came and arched his back, screaming out Rivaille's name out loud at the top of his lung.

While at the same time, Eren clenched his walls around Rivaille, making Rivaille filling the brunette with his seed to the brim and moaning out Eren's name.

The two stayed where they are, feeling the afterglow of the climax as they exchange their breaths from their pants.

Rivaille stared at Eren's emerald eyes with his storm gray, before pulling him into a hug as they rest on the couch.

"I love you Eren..." He said, carressing the brunette's cheek. Eren blush darkly. "I-I love y-you too..."

The two stayed still for a moment in silence, resting and catching their breath before Eren broke it. "By the way... What was that box you brought in..?" He ask, pointing over to the present Rivaille brought in.

Rivaille blinked, then chuckled as he took it in his hands, then gave it to him. "Open it."

Eren stared at the green and red decorated box for a while before opening it. His green orbs widened. "T-this is.."

Rivaille smirked. A number of wrapped peppermint candies were inside and a small note said 'Merry Christmas!'

The shorter male leaned to place a kiss on the brunette's scarlet, blushing cheek. "Now we could have more fun with the peppermints, right?"

* * *

***is blushing madly* Omg, I was fangirling myself so long that it took me like 5 hours to finish this chapt. Not to mention I have to pause every sentence to calm myslef down! -/,,/- I'm so sorry that it was not very detailed, or to your liking. I kinda sped up a bit. ^^; **

**And I might not continue the thrid chapter, considerring this once was a one-shot, and I meant to keep it short. Plus, I don't have anymore ideas for the third chapter. But I could still create more stories of RiRen or EreRi for you guys!**

**Though this turned out more smuttier than I thought which made me kinda feel good about that 0 7 0**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy~ Review?**


End file.
